1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for adjusting chroma and luma values for a video signal.
2. Related Art
Modern graphics processing units (GPUs) include dedicated hardware resources to efficiently perform computationally intensive graphics operations. Two such graphics operations are processing amplifier (proc amp) operations and color representation operations. A proc amp operation adjusts the hue, saturation, contrast, and brightness of a set of pixels. Color representation conversion operations convert the chroma and luma values of a set of pixels from one color representation to another color representation (e.g., from Y′CbCr to R′B′G′). In some cases, both a proc amp operation and one or more color representation conversion operations are required to process an image. In such cases, the graphics operations are typically serialized, wherein the GPU sequentially performs a series of discrete mathematical operations for each operation for each pixel. Unfortunately, even with powerful GPUs, performing these graphics operations across millions of pixels becomes computationally expensive and time consuming.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for adjusting chroma and luma values for a video signal without the problems described above.